


Watashitachi no hajimari {{Our Beginning}}

by XxMidnightMasqueradexX



Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [1]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightMasqueradexX/pseuds/XxMidnightMasqueradexX
Summary: The Prelude Of The Pegoryugoro P5R Novelization Bokura no Hikari {{Our Light}}This prelude will touch upon the lives of Akiren, Ryuji and Goro before the events of Our Light!
Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729780





	Watashitachi no hajimari {{Our Beginning}}

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of creative liberates will be taken due to the fact that we don't know the entire backstories of Akiren, Ryuji or Goro!
> 
> As of right now, this work is in progress. The Author will update this story when they have time. They just wanted to get this posted and put into the series as soon as possible. Sadly drafts don't stay saved forever and I, Midnight, the Author have a life outside of fiction! So for now this will remain a work in progress, but I hope you will look forward to the updates!

**-WORK IN PROGRESS-**


End file.
